papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Smithy
“Then we could get rid of all wishes and create a world filled with...WEAPONS!!” —'Smithy', Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Smithy is the diabolical leader of the Smithy Gang, an organization that attempted to take over the world during the events of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars To do this, Smithy tried to eliminate the power of wishes from the world and, additionally, fill the world with his weapons. He is a gray mechanical monstrosity that wears a gold crown and has a long, white beard. As such, he resembles a "diabolical Santa Claus." He hails from another dimension, a dimension that is accessible by the gateway Exor. In his dimension, he resides in his Factory, where, day and night, Smithy creates mechanical monsters to be unleashed against the peaceful people of other worlds. In the outset of his invasion of the Mushroom World in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Smithy gets the gigantic sword Exor to occupy Bowser's Keep. Once there, Smithy establishes his base of operations in Bowser's Keep on Mushroom World (while Smithy's Factory remains the main headquarters of the Smithy Gang). During the battle that ensues, Bowser's forces are either eliminated or defected to the Smithy Gang. With the Koopa Troop out of the picture, Smithy sets his sights on the rest of the world. Additionally, during the initial invasion, Exor inadvertently shatters the Star Road, the source of wishes in the world. Although he does not know this at the time, without the power of wishes in play, Smithy would have an easier time conquering the planet. Once Bower's Keep is occupied, Smithy sends out his various lieutenants to terrorize the people of the planet, and to recover the Star Pieces that have the potential to restore wishes to the world. Smithy did not want anyone returning the Star Pieces to Star Road, as the road's recovery would allow the power of wishes to counter the power of the Smithy Gang's weapons. During the invasion of the world, Smithy's lieutenants do their tasks: * Exor was sent to take control of Bowser's Keep. *The knife monster Mack conquers the Mushroom Kingdom and acquires the first Star Piece. *The bow creature Bowyer attacks the people of Rose Town with poisoned arrows and finds the second Star Piece. *The spear monster Yaridovich occupies Seaside Town and takes the fifth Star Piece, which was previously owned by Jonathan Jones. *Lastly, the Axem Rangers claim the sixth Star Piece from Barrel Volcanoe, which was previously guarded by Czar Dragon. However, all of Smithy's operations are foiled by Mario and his allies Mallow, Geno, Princess Peach, and King Bowser. Occupied towns are liberated and the Star Pieces fall into the hands of Mario's party. Eventually, Mario's band of heroes liberates Bowser's Keep and enters Smithy's dimension via Exor. Once there, they plan to eliminate the threat of Smithy and his weapons once for all. The heroes battle past mechanical minions and the factory's management staff, eventually reaching the supreme leader of the Smithy Gang in his forge. Smithy is busy creating new weapons when Mario and company first meet him. As it turns out, Smithy has the last Star Piece embedded in his body, presumably to prevent anyone from restoring the power of wishes to the world. Smithy calmly asks Mario to turn over his Star Pieces, and when Mario refuses, an epic battle commences. During the fight, Smithy has a variety of physical and magical attacks at his disposal. To begin with, the mechanical leader wields a giant metal sledgehammer in battle, which he uses with his right hand. The fingers of his left hand have been fitted with small projectile launchers which he uses to fire bullets at Mario and his allies. Smithy also commands great magical power. He can summon a giant wooden sledgehammer to drop from the ceiling and crush all of Mario's allies. Additionally, Smithy can summon powerful meteors to attack Mario's party. In battle, Smithy is also aided by the creature Smelter. Smelter produces hot liquid metal from his mouth, which Smithy then shapes into the mechanical minions known as Shypers. Shypers are one of the strongest non-boss members of the Smithy Gang. Once created, Shypers automatically enter the battle and begin attacking Mario's party. As such, it is wise for Mario and his allies to defeat Smelter first, cutting off Smithy's unlimited supply of soldiers. After that, the heroes can focus their attacks on the diabolical Smithy. Eventually, Mario and company defeat Smithy in combat. The mechanical leader becomes infuriated and begins slamming the floor with his sledgehammer. A few of his minions arrive, begging him to calm down and to stop smashing the floor (as the foundation was just built the day before). However, an enraged Smithy ignores their warnings and continues pounding the floor. As a result, the floor collapses; and Mario, his allies, and the diabolical Smithy fall into the basement of the factory. Once there, Smithy reveals his true form: he is not a bearded mechanical monster, but a metal shape-shifter. Indeed, several robotic heads that look identical to Smithy's true form can be seen littered on the floor of the basement, as well as in the background of the dungeon. Category:Super Mario RPG Characters Category:Characters